We propose to consolidate predoctoral training slots from two existing neuroscience training grants at Brandeis University, under the terms of the Jointly Sponsored NIH Predoctoral Training Program in the Neurosciences. Our Predoctoral Training Program in the Neurosciences is organized under the umbrella of the university's Volen Center for Complex Systems. We propose to train nine predoctoral students per year in the fields of molecular cellular, systems, cognitive, and computational neuroscience. The training faculty includes twenty-three members of the Biology, Biochemistry, Psychology, Chemistry, Physics, and Computer Science Departments at Brandeis, all of whom are also members of the Volen Center for Complex Systems. Research interests of the training faculty range from molecular studies of membrane ion channels, through cognitive studies of human behavior. Trainees are chosen from our large pool of neuroscience graduate students. They will satisfy all the laboratory rotation, course and qualifying exam requirements of the neuroscience Ph.D. program, will carry out Ph.D. thesis research in the laboratory of one of the training faculty, and will participate in other training activities including our Neurobiology Journal Club, Volen Center Colloquium Series, Volen Center Annual Retreat, and regular meetings of several laboratories with common interests. Our broadly based training program and unique environment provide an unparalleled opportunity to train the neuroscientists of the 21st century.